rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Aegidius Blackwood
Maximus Aegidius Aesir 'Stonewall' Hardain Shield-Breaker Blackwood, is the main character of Myles. Maximus have been played for over 14 months Out of Character time and over 20ish years In-Character time. He has served as the last Monvallis Consul, he is the last of the Sicarius Drudges, one of Domovoi Shield-Breaker's Polemistis, and served as the Field Marshal of the Ardougnian Armed Forces. He is also now, the first of Archon Ausar's Daeborn and acting leader of the unknown group. He his free time he prefers to write and take walks in the woods around Ardougne and Sarimia, usally by himself. Currently, he is the Duke of Sarimia and Southern Asgarnia. Appearance Aegidius is a large black haired man with a short full beard. At the moment in Ardounge, he is 46 years of age. He stands at over 6'4 height and weighs over 290 pounds. From his time in Sicarius he put on weight and muscle, making himself a tank to be used in combat. Aegidius wore his coal black hair long for a number of years, in recent days he has cut it short alongside his full stubble. He has a pair of dark grey eyes which seem to look past your appearance and judges you on your actions. His left side of his face was badly burnt by a fire mage during one of the Sicarius trips over the Salve. Whilst his right and everywhere else on his face was badly beaten in by a mug by the Lord Marshal of the Sicarius Family, and was never healed. Leaving Aegidius with a burnt and beaten in face. He wears at almost all times, a steel-mithril alloy breastplate and steel-mithril alloy skirt, and a number of other Sicarius Era items, alongside his trademark large round spiked shield and hasta or sword. He also wears the dark pelt of a slain werewolf on his shoulders, a prize from one of his missions across the Salve. If he goes to the rare ball, he wears a pair of knee high black leather riding boots, with a fancy black and gold trim tunic, and simple black leather trousers. He wears his dark werewolf cloak which hangs from his shoulder by a golden eagle brooch. Personality Before joining the Sicarius, Aegidius or Maximus was a very "charming" person. Always smiling and using his words to get him in or out of situations. During his time in the Sicarius he was numbed by the actions we did. From killing to looting, Aegidius began to lose all feeling, and for a good amount of time and no memory of who he was. Aegidius is prone to violent outbursts when mad, and in combat sees only red. Aegidius, being a common blood, as a strong disliking to anyone that calls them self by any title of Nobility or Royalty. No matter who you are, he will stare down at you for wearing a crown. Due to his years of serving a number of Noble Houses, he found that they all carry the same idea of corruption and greed. Using their money and power to insure that they keep said money and power, the Vekon Family he hates the most, them being the prime example of greed. He in all senses, is the shield and sword of the common men, and in the end, serves them. He also started what he calls, "The Common Cause.", an idea that everyman and women is born the same. Your blood does not matter, your blood does not give you the right to wear a crown or call yourself a Lord. Aegidius has a number of mental illness ranging from detachment to anger issues. These all come from the hand of either the Sicarius or his Father. He has a difficult time understanding most emotions and struggle to keep a normal conversation without his anger rising. He has also shown the slight control issues in the smallest of things, making him a rather detail oriented person when he is not having one of his mental breakdowns, which ends up in a killing spree. He also seems to have an obsession with killing, his trait paired with his anger is a dangerous combination. This trait was most likely formed at the hands of the Sicarius who changed the very being of Aegidius. He also has the issue, in times of great mental stress, to break mentally. He would "switch" between a number of different personalities at once; Maximus Blackwood Consul of Monvallis, Sketch the afraid Servus, the Drudge loyal Servus to the Sicarius, and lastly Aegidius. During one of these espoides he can lose his memory and be stuck at one of the personalities for hours to years. Which is what happened after he was captured by the Sicarius, the mental strain became so much that he broke. In his later years, Aegidius has calm down quite a bit, taking up to pipe smoking and writing to calm his thoughts. Having three children and a wife, he lives a happy life now, something that he never thought he would have, in his own way he is actually quite thankful for what he had been given. Family and Friends Father: ''Eric Blackwood ''Mother: Unknown (Thought to be a Northern Shield Maiden) Brothers and Sisters: ''Cara Blackwood and Sebastian Blackwood ''Uncles: Hadian Blackwood and Unplayed Uncle Wife: Natalia Tyrelen - Meeting first when Natalia came to Ardougne working in a low position in the Forgin Office, Natalia and Aegidius started off on the wrong foot. Their first meeting happening in the study of the Ardougnian Castle, Aegidius was about to punch Brevalaer, and Natalia stood in the way of the Primus Strategos, marking the first person to ever stand before him an d live the tale. From there on, they traveled in secret to the North to form a military and trade deal, there on the boat ride, they both cracked, sharing a kiss. What followed would be a very awkward trip, but the start of something much deeper. They dated in secret for months, before Natalia finally telling Aegidius that she was with child. They were married in a private and small church, with no one else there. They would end up having three children; Elizabeth Blackwood, Kaitlyn Blackwood, and Evelyn Blackwood, all females. They have been married for 16 years now. There is also a 17 year age difference between Aegidius and Natalia. Childern: Aetius Blackwood - ((Falls out of my private cannon, is only used in Public Rp)), is the eldest in public rp, and serves as a Baron of Lumbridge and the Housecarl to the Grand Duke. Elizabeth Blackwood - The eldest, 15, to be married to Garrus Dae. Kaitlyn Blackwood - The middle child, rumored to have magical abilites, a rather quiet child Evelyn Blackwood - The youngest, she seems to be always sick, and is very small for her age. Friends: Peter - A long time friend from his days in the Sicarius, Peter and Aegidius have been friends for most of their lives, serving in Ardougne just as long as each other Ausar Dae - Similar to Peter, he has a close working and friendship with the old-King, the one man Aegidius would serve Alexander Aerendyl - Though they have not always seen idea to idea, both of them agree on the need of a Voice for the People Maela Aerendyl-Mathrafal - One of his many Army Captains, they have a close friendship, Aegidius looking at her as his eldest daughter, and a close family friend Logan Courval - Fellow Kandarian General, both of them have fought side by side in a number of conflicts, if he was to ask for help, Aegidius would answer Equipment *A set of Steel-Mithril alloy armor, with a single breastplate and chain/padded shirt under shirt alongside a Steel-Mithrill alloy chain skirt. *A large steel spiked shield *Steel hasta *Mithril ongsword *Steel gladius *A number of iron daggers in his boots and sword belt *Two steel throwing axes *Iron spiked gloves that go over his leather ones Titles and Positions held/holding *Consul of the Monvallian Republic(Ex.) *Servus of the Sicarius Family(Ex.) *Drudge of the Sicarius Family(Ex.) * Polemist of the North(Ex.) *Hired Sword(Ret.) *Primus Strategos of the Ardougian Republic/City-State(Ret.) * Founder of the Ardougnian Blackwood War College(Ret.) *Imperial Field Marshal of the Agrevian Empire(Ret.) * Prince-Elector of the Agrevian Empire(Ret.) *Royal Field Marshal of the Ardougnian Armed Forces(Ret.) * Duke of Sarimia and Southern Asgarnia(Ret.) * Stadtholder-General of the Republic of Sarimia (Current) * Head of the Blackwood Household(Current) * Lord of the Blackwood Family(Current) *Shield of Ardougne *Knight of Ardougne *"Stonewall" History Early Life (Pre-Rp) Maxmius is the first born of Eric Blackwood and an unnamed women. His birth Mother is unknown. Born in the City of Ardounge, Aegidius was born into a common family, and lived on a small farm out of the outskirts of the City. His Father through his strength of his arm, learnt how to read and write and had a small collection of books that were worth more than their farm. From a young age, Maximus was taught the basic history of the land and taught the rules of the Blackwood Family. His father, being a cold and rough man, drilled into Maximus's mind that Duty must always come first. And when Maximus would try and fight against that rule, he was beaten by Eric. This lead to a divide between Father and Son that lasts to present day. At around the age of 12, his Father took him and his best friend and dog, Rover behind their small home. There his Father took a axe and ensuring that Maximus was staring at him, killing Rover in cold blood, to futher push Maximus not to have attechments of love. Monvallis After turning the age of seventeen or eighteen, Maximus left that small farm and traveled that land. His Father left years before hand, being called to serve for a far off Lord, leaving the farm in care of their cousin Teddy Roosvelt. For years Maximus went his own way, learning more about the way of the sword and manners. Serving from a bodyguard to a servant in Noble houses. Then one night a letter arrived for Maximus by raven, a letter from his Father. While Maximus was travling the world, his Father became the Praetorian Commander for Chancellor Eden Syvain, a elite group of men who protected the Chancellor. The letter was short, and said bluntly that he was too come to Monvallis and rule in the stead of the Chancellor next side Senator Arven. It seems in a bit of humor, his Father was made a noble under Chancellor Syvain, making the House Blackwood under the Monvallis Republic. Going agasint all the teachings of before. Though after the fall of the Republic, the Blackwoods gave up all titles and went back to what they truly were, common blood. When Maximus arrived in the City, his Father, the Praetorian, and the Chancellor was gone, the city was in turmoil. He met his fellow Consul and as a team worked upon fixing the mistakes of past leadership. Maximus, though, had a number of Order's plan, one in which was named "Order 66", which called for the Legion to wipe out all government officials and restart the Republic with the public voting in the next Chancellor. This information was leaked and he was ran out of the city. Sicarius After fleeing from Monvallis, Maximus or Aegidius, came to the slums of Falador and started on the quest of searching for a contact towards the Sicarius. After days of searching, Aegidius was able to send a message out saying that he wanted to be taken in. The very same night in the small house he was staying in, the Lord Marshal and Head Servent broke in, knocked him out, and dragged him off to the outskirts of the city, where he was teleported away. Waking up sometime later, he and a group of men were forced to their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. In front of them stood bloodied members of the Sicarius Family in a Mountain Camp high up North. There he was invited to the Family and started his life as a Servent. At this point he was given the name Sketch by one of the over Servus, for a great deal of time he would go by this, making the picture of him be a very afraid and weak Servus. During one of the first nights when the Bloodied were sleeping, Aegidius help start a smal riot between the Servents, which lead to the Lord Marshal waking up and bashing Aegidius's face in with a mug. After what seemed like weeks in the Camp, the Family were on the move again, to their Keep deep in the Wildness. Trekking through the wasteland, the Family took on a dragon face to face and after days of walking came to the Keep. What followed was months of training from the Lord Marshal and the Abbas, starting out as one of the worst fighters in the Sicarius, he soon was able to hold himself against his fellow Servus. He went on a number of missions with the Family from meeting Varis Grey to chasing after the LongClaws. After sometime, the Lord Marshal invited Aegidius to join the Makhai, a small group of Elite warriors, hand picked and trained by the Lord Marshal himself. He earned the rank of Drudge, who were the personal special forces of the Abbas and Lord Marshal. To earn the rank you had to fight off waves of enemies with a small group of fellow Servus. After hours of fighting, Aegidius and another two Servus became the first of the Drudges. The same night of the him becoming a Makhai a new Era started in the Sicarius, the mark gone and Kel Sicarius sent fleeing from the Keep, the Family were bounded not by fear, but loyalty. Soon afterwards the North felt the flames of War, and the Lord Marshal being a native of the land, sent out on retaking his land from the Magic weilders. Taking his Makhai or Polemistes, they each were adpoted into his Clan of Shield-Breaker and given names of the North. Aegidius or now Aesir, spent the next months in the ice fields assisting the Lord Marshal in retaking the North. The Magic wielders though, simply gave the North over into his hands, and as quickly as they came the Polemistes faded back into the snow. Aegidius, so far in the Family, formed connections with all of his fellow Servus and some of the bloodied members. He became unwaveringly loyal to the Lord Marshal, and the higher ranks. One of the reasons why he was never killed by the bloodied members. Leaving the Keep again, the Family started the trek across the Salve and into the Haunted lands, or their second homes. There they started on finding the ruins of a old ship to take them to the lands behind the sea. It was also there where his left side of his face was burnt, but also killed his first werewolf, skinning it later on that night in camp, and using the fur as his cloak. After this point, it is unknown what happened to the Family, through soon the members dirfted off to theor own ways, though a large group staying under the command of the Lord-Marshal. His enitre time of him being in the Sicarius would reach almost ten years. Blackwater Now sometime later, with the Family breaking off to do their own missions, the Lord Marshal formed the Blackwater Company, a band of soldiers for hire. They could be seen in the Rising Sun bar making sure Law and Order was present. To the Poison Arrow Bar which acted as their HQ. One of their Missions took them to the House of Alexander Aerendyl, where they protected him from a group of Black Knights. Aegidius during his time there, became the Company's combat medic alongside his years of Sicarius training, he learned more on the art of shield and sword from the Lord Marshal. Ardougne After the Blackwater Company faded away, and the family went their other ways, Aegidius made his way too wherever someone needed killing. He alongside his close friend and Servus, Peter, came to the City of Ardounge and quickly became soldiers under the ruler Ausar Dae. And as the Union turned sides and attacked the Castle, Aegidius and Peter held off a large number of the Union's attacking forces, earning them glory from Ausar. It is unknown though of his past. To the people of Ardounge and the outside world, he was simply a merc from the Blackwater Company. And those who knew him from the Sicarius do not know of his time in Monvallis. And if he ever met anyone from Monvallis, they would not see the Consul, only a shadow of his past self. For his help in claiming the City for Ausar, Ausar gave Aegidius the title of Primus Legate and Peter Legate. Knowing both of them could lead men into battle. When the Vekon threat came to his ears, he adopted his past rule of being a political leader and gave a number of speeches on the crimes of the Vekons and to a small part why having a King or Queen is the worst mistake. With the people crying for freedom, Ausar Dae or now Lord Chancellor formed the Republic of Kandarin keeping Aegidius as his Commander of Arimes. And now after a number of reforms, Aegidius holds the title of Primus Strategos, and is a close friend of the Chancellor. After becoming a single City-State, Aegidius, in secret, rode North alongside Natalia Tyrelen, they went through the Trials of the Northern People and in return started on healing the wounds of the South and North. In one move, he almost had the North to rally behind Ardounge. Once News came from coming into the Empire, Aegidius held his tongue having no love to deal with more and more nobles who will claim to be better than him due to a bloodline. Never the least, Aegidius commands the Ardounge Legion with loyalty and skill; Aegidius is starting to like this city. Aegidius soon was named Prince-Elector of the Agervian Empire and the named Field Marshal. He would go on to lead Imperial forces in both the battle of the South and later became the master mind behind the plan to get rid of the Emperor and launch the Independce of all states. Following 25 years as serving the City as the head military man, Aegidius stands down from his position giving his "End of Era" speech in front of the military high command at the Citadel. He would end his career, with a undefeated battle record, taking what was a group of farmers and hired swords into the single best fighting force in the land, took down a Empire, defended the City from all manner of creature and beast, and was the last original member of the Senate to still hold office. Death and Rebirth(Private Rp) Following Ausar's gift of Princehood from the Empire, Aegidius became closer to the Archon of Ardougne. The two would talk on life and a range of complex issues. Through this bond Aegidius slowly became deathly loyal to the Archon, breaking the bonds held over him that were placed with Sicarius. Unknown to the Primus, the Archon came into a great deal of power, still unknown to the Primus himself. It was after that event, the City was thrown into 'darkness', suspenseful shadows lowered over the city, the people and soldiers walked with their heads down, hurrying along with their business. For weeks Aegidius went along with Legion business as it always has been, until one night he was called to the Castle by the Archon. The Castle itself was almost shut down to everyone but a few select servants and the Council members. Assuming he was being called to speak on this Imperial Invasion Order, Aegidius hurried along to the Castle. Speaking a few hurried words, the Archon allowed the Primus to enter first into the meeting room. In a blink of an eye, Ausar became something similar ot a shadow and shoved a dagger into his throat, allowing Aegidius to bleed out in the middle of the throne room. What followed next is unkno wn to Aegidius, fighting to hang on until his soul passed on.into the Void. While his body was dragged into the deep tunnels under the Castle, Aegidius walked through the Valley of Death. Though his time was short walking through the Valley, he only remembered the coldness, a deep setting feeling into his bones, sending shivers down his spine. His mind slowly going mad with each passing moments inside of the Void. It was not until his soul was pulled from the Void, his small bundle of light hovering above his now very dead body, there was a burning feeling of pain as some form of energy was shoved into his bundle of light, alongside some kind of 'Lich' skull power. Ausar, who was nothing more than a shadow at that point, held the soul of Aegidius in his hands and shoved his talons into the earthly body of Aegidius, bring him back into his body. Being shoved back into his body, he took a fast and breathless breath, turning to his side to throw up a pile of blood. His skin now deathly pale, his grey eyes now black in appearance. His chest burned where Ausar's talons shoved into him. Somehow through his throwing up and non-stop shivering, the Primus, using as a wall pushed himself to his feet in front of Ausar. And from the ashes, Aegidus became the first of Ausar's Daeborn, his tools. NOTE FOR PULBIC ROLE-PLAY - 'In public Role-play and mostly now across all of my role-playing with Aegidius, Ausar did something much different. Using a large amount of divine energy and Asuar's own massive power source, infused Aegidius with power. Before his transformation he was not able to use magic, even with the help of runes. Now, Aegidius became stronger, his skin thicker, he seemed not to age at all, making him almost immortal. His eyes became darker though, his once tanned skin paler. Though he now has a natural ability to use magic and does study, he uses really only to strengthen himself during combat, or for teleporting. The Battle of Karamja and Faldaor Before the Battle of Karamja, Aegidius is named as the acting Imperial Field Marshal, being the single best General the Empire had to offer, Aegidius takes direct command of a Anglo-Kandar Force and sets sail to Karamja. The battle against the Orcs and goblins was quick and bloody, Ardougneian Legate Peter leading the charge, and killed the group to the last man in return for Camelot's burnt Ports. It is after this that what came to known to a few inside of the Inner-Circles of the Empire, Operation Valkyire or the 'Emergency Wargames Operations' which at it's root was the Imperial Plan to talk control of key checkpoints along the border with Misthalin and take the City of Falador itself, the Queen done away with. Now Aegidius, growing tired of the Inner politics of the Empire, and wished to be free from the bonds of Imperial Rule, told Archon Ausar Dae the Emperor's Plan weeks before it was to go into effect. The Field Marshal quickly formed a plan that called for the Imperial Army, mainly Kandar Troops at that point, to follow the Emperor's Orders until they reached the City, where Ardounge would arrest the Emperor for Treason, Corruption, and Crimes against the State. The City of Falador was to be placed under a martial law of sorts alongside the White Knights until both parites agreed to a new ruler for Falador. Though the plans shifted slightly, with the White Knights taking the fight to the Queen personally after her disappearance, inside of the White Castle the Queensguard and other Queen Loyalists fought against the White Knights holding out for any kind of help. A letter would arrive to the Field Marshal in the Imperial HQ in Port Sarim, hearing of the political takeover, he moved the Imperial Army and put in place the 'Emergency Wargames Operations'. Getting a message from Ausar and a letter, Aegidius and Peter teleported into the City, and undercovered as a White Knight and Temple Knight walked into the Caslte, through the chaos and right to the Queensguard Commander and handed him personally a signed letter from the Archon telling the Commander a few of Ardougne's plans. Aegidius and Peter then assisted the Queensguard in a quick fight against the Temple Knight Team, before disappearing again into the mist. As the Army marched through the night, the Field Marshal himself teleported off back towards Ardougne and had a emergency meeting with Ausar, with a few troops, they quickly marched to Camelot where both the Archon and the Primus Straetgos told Camelot everything, a last ditch effort to gain support before they took the leap into the darkness. Camelot agreed that it was time for Kandar to rise again and for the Emperor to answer for his crimes. With only four people knowing of the plot to get rid of the Emperor the Kandarish Forces put everything on the line, teleporting a few select officers back to the main Imperial Army and started on the last leg of the march. Standing in neat rows, the Imperial Kandar Army, stood shoulder to shoulder, the dark red and gold of the City-State and the lighter red and white of the Kingdom of Camelot. The air was tense as both Field Marshal Blackwood and General Courval gave short speeches to their men, the Army was told a few details on what to come, Ausar spoke only once, "Remeber what you are fighting for Kandar." The Joint-Northern Kandar Army fell on the City, securing the few key points with zero fighting, it seems the main chunk of the fighting was happening inside of the Castle itself. On the steps of the bridge to bridge it became the point of no return, Aegidius sent a nod towards Ausar, the arrest was a go. With a fast teleblock both the Earl of Sarim and the Emperor were teleblocked and two arrows striking into the Earl's knees, forcing him to the ground as Kandar soldiers held him down and arrested him. The Emperor simply stared at Ausar, before he was taken down by a group of soldiers, knocking him out and cuffing him. Now, with the Emperor bagged, the only rough issue was the White Knights, there was some battlefield 'fog' and both sides assumed each other were there to kill them. The battle for Falador's Castle was a short one, the White Knights holding the line against the much smaller Kandar Force, the main chunk of what was the Imperial Army was still busy securing other points in the City. With his soldiers dropping and the outlook grim, a hole appeared in the White Knight Line, a massive titian moving its way forward blocking the way into the castle, giving a battle cry, Aegidius infused his right arm with his dark magic and leaped forward bringing his hasta into the beast, at the same time the Queensguard took control of the cannons on the roof, and started firing into the lines of White Knights, one of the cannons hitting the backside of the titian as Aegidius thrusted his hasta into it, both of which did the trick, but the blast of the cannon and the titian's death sent the Marshal flying backwards against the castle wall. Fighting through his shell shock, he saw the line starting to break in the White Knights, bleeding from shards of the titian, and his ears ringing, he lifted his shield and gave out another war-cry, leading the rest of his men through the hole, alongside the help of cannons and mages on the roof, the breaking of the White Knights were fast, this earned him the nickname from his men 'Stonewall'. With their Lord-Commander captured and the main chunk of their forces captured, the rest of the White Knights put down their arms, thinking this was the end. After a number of meetings, both sides found out that the entire battle was a misunderstanding, helping the White Knight Order get back onto their feet and restoring peace in the City, the Kandar Troops did what they thought impossible, they freed themselves from the Imperial bonds, had the Emperor captured and his crown broken. They had won. Battle of Fort Aegis Aegidius, alongside Peter, were doing their Military Command duties, coming to Fort Aegis, a key Fort in the line of defense on the border, to run a number of drills. While there, a rouge Camelot Noble Family, wishing to overall the Ardougneian government attacks the stone Fort. Though they were unpepered to find the Primus Straetgos himself there, and a number of old friends from Aeg's and Peter Sicarius days catching up. Aegidius also brought along a small party of skilled warriors with him, Edi, a Sicarius Reaver, sticking out the most. It was in days before the battle, Aegidius allowed a number of dog doors to be made along the walls. It was when the first sighting of a large force marching down the Northern road that Aegidius knew something was very wrong. Standing on the front of the battlements, the Primus commanded the score of cannon teams, breaking their formations, as he called for Edi to unleash the special created Reaver hounds onto the already shocked rouge force. Alongside the hammering of the cannons and Reaver hounds the lines of the 'noble' forces broke, the commanders of the enemy force sounded for the full retreat of their forces. They broke with out any direction or form, moving out in the hills at random times. It was only then did he allow the cannon fire to pause and the gates to be opened, his about 1,000 man force sweeping out over the burning landscape, with orders to kill every single last one of them, and only bring the commander ot the Primus. While only a few got away, almost the entire enemy force was slain, butchered by Legion Vakts as they tried to flee back towards Camelot., It was one of the cleanest battles in Aegidius's military command, with not a single one of his soldiers dying, and most of the enemy force being killed in the field around Fort Aegis. With the enemy command before him, he was about to kill the man by his own hand, a Knight from Camelot appeared claiming to be the voice of the King. Near the same time, Ausar appeared also, and within minutes a Trial by Combat is started. Within a few moves, the enemy commander laded dead in the middle of the Fort, with his body being carried off by the same Camelot Knight. It was at that point General Courvs of Camelot came riding to the Fort, having a hushed talk with Aegidius about the State of Camelot politics and inner affairs. Not even the government knew of the attack, though Aegidius wishes to believe his friend. It later came out that Aegidius during that battle had almost wiped out an entire Camelot noble family, leaving only one surivor. Strategic Order 59 Following almost 20 years under the same basic Army organization, Aegidius reforms the Military away from the Royal Legion, into the Royal Ardougnian Armed Forces with the Royal Ardougnian Army Corps and the Royal Ardougnian Navy. This was a sign of a shift in his military policy making, wish for a more modern, and centralized military. This only helped his standing along the military standings of Ardougne, making a more intelligent and centralized military. The End of a Era Following his 25th year of serving as the General, Primus Strategos, Field Marshal of Ardougne, Aegidius decided to step to the side, giving up his position of power in Ardougne allowing a younger generation to take control. With his leaving, the last of the first Senate members of the Dae Dynasty, had officially ended. In front of the Military High Command, Aegidius gave one final speech, warning them of the ills of allowing a rich noble class rule over the military and the people. Though, in private, he had feared that if he stayed any longer, the military would try to overthrow the government in his name, sticking true to the Cult like following of him along all ranks of the military. It is unknown where Aegidius will go next, rumors have spread that he will head East, looking for a quiet place to raise his family. The Duke Following his leaving of Ardougne, the Queen and his niece, Lliara sends a letter to thte Queen Regent Zara of Falador, asking for a spot for the old General. When Aegidius enters the City with his wife, he is given a meeting with the Queen, where he is given the title of Duke of the South, placing all the lands of Southern Asgarnia under his well keeping. Though it should be noted the mixed emotions of having a Kandarish General that segied the City and region while fighting Imperial rule, now leading a sovereign area. Aegidius also told Zara of his past experience as both a Sicarius member and the Consul of Monvallis, which only helped his position to be named a Duke. Aegidius is travling South now, calling all nobility to his Court, to hold a public meeting, here he may strip the rank of Earls and Barons under him and do any other kind of bookeeping. Aegidius was present at the crowning of King Andreas, giving him a fine but yet simple steel longsword, saying that every King needs a good sword. During this in Sarimia, Aegidius and the People's Court called the Church of Saradomin to stand before the Courts after news of them threatening to bring down the Salve came to ear. Four church officals are to stand before the Courts, ranging from all charges to courrption to theft. The Republic Following the King Andras becoming rather sick, and leaving the Kingdom without leadership, Aegidius did what he always dreamed of doing. Following back from his days in Monvallis, he disbanded Sarimia as a Duchy, claiming Independence from the Crown and forming the Republic of Sarimia. Starting with disbanding the noble class and all class systems, Aegidius was named the Stadtholder-General until a time for proper elections to be have. He reformed the gonverment, gave the people more than bsaic freedoms and rights; he gave them a voice in the Concuil of Aldermen. Literature The Common Cause Ideology The Common Cause is the political ideology founded by Aegidius Blackwood, during his travels across the land. The basic theory behind the Common Cause is that every man and women is born the same. That blood does not give you the right to wear a crown, or rule over a group of people. Names mean nothing, you could be the highest lord or the lowest gutter rat, the Common Cause shall treat you the same. It is through the strength of your arm and the sweat of your brow is that you earn the right to rule. The Common Cause holds a few things in common with Aerendyl Principality, the basic idea that the government serves the people, and when a ruler stops serving the people, that is when you lose the right to rule. If one spent even a few seconds in the company of the Primus, one could tell his dislike for nobles, royalty, and non-military titles. Though of late he keeps it to himself, in the past he has been known to be get into debates on the theory of nobility. During he voting for the Republic he gave a number of speeches fighting for the 'common cause', that every man and women has the right to a voice. Aegidius was the loudest when the Archon forsake the Republican ties and went to a monarchy in everything but name. He felt that he turned his back to his people, his roots. Though it is unknown to everyone, Aegidius was there the day for the battle of Falador. He fought for the Free People of Falador, a group of farmers, low born nobles, and a few members of the Makhai. This could be looked as the first time Aegidius fought for the 'common cause', for the people's voices. Aegidius has plans to write a book on his ideas and gather support from commoners and nobles who believe in the idea of earning your way and the other basic ideas of the Common Cause. In his later years, Aegidius has become more radicial in his ideas of his Ideology, with his books becoming more common knowledge, political groups such as the Free People of Asgarnia and Free People of Lumbridge have come to birth, using his book as their plateform for their party. Inside of his book named, ''"The Struggle of the Common Man", ''Aegidius highlights the use of money inside of gonverments, bribaly for positions, such in Ardougne where a certain Noble Family gave "donations" to the Crown, and in return, the family was raised higher in the social ranks, and would later come to rule the City. Or examples of Noble families controlling governments through the use of Banking Compaines, such as the Grey's, who have tried to undercut and buyout all other banks to control the flow of currency and trade to futher their own end goals. Aegidius also covers, the unstability of the different Kingdoms; due to the selfish and courrpt actions of the Noble ruling class, the Kingdoms and People have suffered under one war over another, with Kings and Queens only wanting more land to boast their claim to make a Empire, as seen during the Grey Imperial Era, the Kingdoms, or States of the Empire, the lowest class was left to suffer as the noble and ruling classes reaped the benfits. The book also covers the need for a rebirth in the Age of Men, that the, ''"we", ''the Common People are the majority, and the Nobility is only ruling unless we allow it, a call to action agasint the Era of Emperors and Kings. The "On Warfare" Papers A planned set of small books covering Aegidius massive knowledge on warfare studying groups such as; The Sicarius, The Vekonic Military Rule, A History of Asgarnian Military Orders, The Ardougnian Armed Forces. '''The Sicarius Papers '- Focus more on Aegidius studying the terror like tactics and the early victories of the Family against much larger and professional Forces through the use of analyzing the Family unorthodox fighting tactics. '''The Vekonic Military Rule - Analyzing the Rise of the Vekonic Family into Kandar Politics and their military victories and organization. The Asgarnian Military Orders '''- Studying and analyzing Asgarnian Orders such as the Imperial Guard, the White Knight Order and the Temple Knight Order, showing their rise and decline of all three, also comparing the different tactics and organization of all three Orders in relation to each other. '''The Ardougnian Armed Forces - Studying and analyzing the Dae Dynasty Ardougnian Military, their organization, tactics and study of leadership. This will also study the early days as the Royal Legion and analyze the need for change. More to come. The Rebirth of Kandar Nationalism More to come later Quotes "Never forgot, if there is good left in this world, it is worth fighting for." ''-Taken from his "End of a Era" speech "''And on the day where this golden age will come crashing down, that we met with the bashing of shields and the clinging of steel, the war cries of Ardougne on our bloodied lips." - ''Taken from his "End of a Ear" speech ''"I will follow you to the very end." ''-A private talk between Ausar and Aegidius ''"I only have one rule; everyone fights and no one quits. If you run, I'll kill you myself. Move out." -''Aegidius's small speech before the Battle of Falador ''"He was a worthly General and a good friend." -''Thoughts on General Thessaly after his passing ''"What of my eldest daughter?" ''- Aegidius when asked about Captain Maela Extra Pictures Cold Steel Hand and a Half Sword.jpg|Aegidius's old Sicarius half and hand sword RNAV-Bosleys.gif|Aegidius's military dress uniform Uncrossed gladius.jpg|Aegidius's short sword Kings of the realm by grafit art-d7pwk1i.jpg|The head and face is what I use to express Aegidius Fun Facts *Aegidius has a very deep ad dry voice modeled after Alan Rickmen in the movies of ''"Sweendy Todd" ''and "Harry Potter"'' * Aegidius holds a number of different names and titles from his time serving in the Sicarius *Due to his victory over the Wraped Union, Aegidius was gifted the title of "The Shield of Ardounge" *He was given a nothern blade once he finished the Trials in the North *Aegidius has a large mug collection, going back from when the Lord Marshal beat his face in with one * Founder of the Common Cause political theory * Aegidius keeps count of his age simply to keep that Human feeling to him * He has a mug of tea every morning * The One Mug has been found Category:Sicarius Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Melee Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Commoners Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Polemistis Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Lich Category:Custom Content Category:Wraith Category:Wright